


Little Bit of Devil in Her Angel Eyes

by Steph_Schell



Category: Drive Angry (2011)
Genre: Death References, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's dead but Jonah can't quite move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit of Devil in Her Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts), [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



> Inspired by a picture on Tumblr of Amber Heard with demon eyes

"Hello, Jonah."

Jonah swallowed. "My god, you look just like her." He reached for her but then her eyes became black as the night.

The demon smiled. "God doesn't' have much to do with this, King. Thought you knew that."

"I do."

She tilted her head. "So why did you summon me? You work for the Accountant. You don't need a line to Hell."

"It's not Hell I want to talk to."

It took a moment but the recognition dawned in the pitch black eyes and she smiled once more. "Missed this body, did you?"

"No, not the body." Jonah ran a hand through his hair. "It's my Piper I miss. The soul inside the body."

"Afraid the soul isn't in here anymore."

Jonah nodded sadly. "Is…is there anything left of her in there? Anything at all?"

"Bits and pieces," the demon admitted. "A few memories here and there but nothing you'd recognize."

"You'd be surprised what I could recognize."

"Not really. I'm a guard in Hell, remember? I've seen enough humans to know what you're thinking."

"Maybe you do," Jonah agreed. "Is there enough of my Piper left to talk to her?"

The demon gave him a look that was almost like pity. She knew whatever talk they were going to have wouldn't be real. She was pretty sure Jonah knew it too. But why not? Word would get around to the Accountant and maybe it would be good for her career. She let her eyes change back. "Jonah?" Piper called quietly.

"My Piper," he breathed, tears welling up.

In an instant she was in his arms. "Oh, god, you feel just like I remember."

Jonah held her tight. "My sweet Piper," he repeated. "God, Spitfire…"

Piper pulled back. Jonah could see the tears in her eyes but she was still smiling. She leaned up to kiss him. "How long's it been?" she asked.

"Six months, give or take."

"How you…how you been holding up?"

Jonah looked down. "Not well," he admitted. "I miss you. A lot. The nights are hell, you know."

"Bed too big?" she teased.

"Something like that," he agreed.

"What about our Annabelle? How's my little Annie holding up?"

Jonah bit his lip. "She's…she's a survivor, like her mother. She doesn't understand why you can't just come back like Archie does but she's holding up."

"I am so sorry," Piper whispered.

Jonah pulled out of her arms. "Why did you do it?" he hissed. "Why the hell would you throw your life away like that when you had everything to live for?!"

"I did it for you," she insisted. "Jonah, those men were comin' and there wasn't a damn thing either of us could do about it." She reached for him again. "It's not your fault, Jonah."

"It feels like it is."

"But it's not."

Jonah's smile was sad and resigned. "I want to think it would mean more if you were really Piper. But I doubt it would."

The black eyes were back. "I tried," she shrugged. "But like I told you, she ain't here no more."

Jonah swallowed heavily. "Can I…just once more…"

A blink and he was looking at Piper again. Another blink and she was in his arms, cupping his face. "I love you, Jonah," she whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured before kissing her.

It felt like he was kissing his wife once more. Until she pulled away and a demon stood in her place. "Sorry, honey," she smiled. "But duty calls. I can feel someone burying a box at a crossroads."

Jonah nodded as he watched her leave. He should have known this would only make him hurt worse. But he couldn't help the wish to see her one last time. With a heavy sigh he turned and began the trek back to the campground.

He tried to be quiet as he slipped inside the camper but he still heard his daughter waking up. "Daddy?" she called.

"Hey, Annie," he smiled. "What you doin' up so late, little girl?"

The twelve year old shifted in her bed. "Heard you come in," she whispered. "You okay?"

Jonah paused to tuck her in once more. "Just fine, honey. But you need to go back to sleep. It's late."

"Why were you outside?"

"Just couldn't sleep is all." Jonah smoothed her hair down like Piper used to. "Probably from all the driving we did today. Always hard to sleep when you're stuck in the same position all day. Had to go out and stretch my legs, you know."

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm just fine, sweetheart. I promise. Now you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Annabelle let out a yawn. "Alright daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." Jonah kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin. "You sleep well now."

"Mmhm."

Jonah smiled at her one last time before going back to his bed in the back of the camper. He hadn't been lying when he said it was too big these days. Maybe he and Annabelle should downgrade to a smaller camper. But that was a problem for another day. Tonight he needed sleep so he could drive into Tulsa tomorrow and complete another job. Food didn't buy itself.


End file.
